


Harry Potter and His Fedora Wearing Hitman

by Withmaximumeffort



Series: Harry Potter and His Dimension Hopping Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dimension Travel, Drabble, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father!Harry Potter, Father!Reborn, General Vongola Tenth Guardian craziness, M/M, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, as normal, as usual, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withmaximumeffort/pseuds/Withmaximumeffort
Summary: Reborn was making the executive decision to murder, painfully and into tiny little pieces the dumb-ass that was the CEDEF head. All information on the man’s Tuna-fishy was as false as those veneers Iemitsu tried to blind everyone with.





	1. Falsity #1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. This idea was like. "PUBLISH ME!!." and I was like " Okay whatever you say." this is just meant for fun and is not at all thought out like my other stories so enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Reborn had to check his dossier on the new Vongola heir to make sure the boy was, in fact, 15 years old. Maybe the almighty dopey lion of Vongola got the birth date of his child wrong too.

Reborn was making the executive decision to murder, painfully and into tiny little pieces the dumb-ass that was the CEDEF head. All information on the man’s Tuna-fishy was as false as those veneers Iemitsu tried to blind everyone with. The report was wrong from the start. Reborn was now forever wary on whatever else was put in the packet if the very first thing was so blatantly incorrect it was more like written fiction. 

Falsity #1: Tsunayoshi Sawada lived with his loving, doting but spacey mother (she is just the best! Sooooooo cute but a little in the clouds, which is okay because I love her and my son anyway!!!)

Reborn discovered this blatant travesty on information gathering when he staked out the Sawada household only to find no Tuna-fishy coming or leaving the whole week. The hitman had to double check his calendar to make sure it wasn’t summer yet. And yep, it was still June. There was still at least a month left in the Japanese first term. The wife didn’t seem to notice her son wasn’t home. She talked to herself, giggled, placed stuffed animals around the living room only to take them down and place them in different places all the while exclaiming that her Tsu-kun would like it better that way. 

Once again, Reborn had to check his dossier on the new Vongola heir to make sure the boy was, in fact, 15 years old. Maybe the almighty dopey lion of Vongola got the birth date of his child wrong too. Who knows. The picture that came with his report was 9 years old so Reborn was going to get a more recent picture as soon as the woman left. Maybe that'll clarify the child’s real age. Reborn was betting on the mother being correct about the child's age seeing as she raised the idiota’s son. Getting a more updated picture would make it easier to track down his target too. 

Dumb-ass CEDEF head making Reborn do extra work. Either give accurate data or let Reborn gather his own. Half-done work was one of those pet peeves that made the hitman more homicidal. 

The mother left an hour later still speaking to herself about Tsu-kun’s favorite foods and grocery shopping for ingredients. The hitman quickly entered and got to work. The quicker he did this, the quicker he could start torturing his student and the quicker he could get back to tracking the Checkered bitch down. He liked raising new generation Mafia heads but he still needed to become an adult again before whatever adverse affects Bitch Iron Hat forgot to disclose killed off the I Prescelti Sette. 

Except after scouring the house, there were no new pictures after 6 years old. No yearbooks, no graduation classes. Nothing. Even the boy’s room looked like there was still a six year old in the house. 

So, old fashion recon it was. Reborn should have disregarded the pre-gathered information immediately after it was given but he’d been getting lazy lately. He almost always got Vongola information for missions now and Reborn was getting too comfortable. This would be a good opportunity to polish his skills again. Rustiness in this business had the unfortunate consequence of getting someone dead. Like dead, dead.

Reborn left the home with more questions than information and a headache the size of Sicily. 

Next stop, the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is purely for fun and because I read some works with this pairing and was like OOOOOOOOhhhhhh I like! I generally like putting Harry Potter with everyone. I wonder why...


	2. Falsity #1 continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mio Dio the boy was truly 15 years old. Mrs. Sawada was either a strange woman or her son was a crybaby mama’s boy that would give Reborn the migraine of the century. He would probably put Dino to shame.

The school had an odd look. 

 

The entrance looked like a giant, gaping mouth, there were three tiny trees lining each side of the front walkway as if to make the school more prestigious, and the only decoration on the front wall was a frankly, ridiculously tiny clock. Students poured into the gaping mouth at various speeds, dodging to and fro under the watchful eyes of other students with red and gold armbands. One of those students, was a particularly stoic Fon look alike with a viciousness that would make Varia proud. The Fon clone regularly threatened to “bite anyone to death” if they didn’t hurry to class and had even thumped a few students for mouthing off or taking their sweet time into the building. Reborn had a moment of enlightenment when he realized the clone had  _ completely, active, powerful  _ cloud flames. The flames were kept under control, but it was still surprising to find an active Cloud so close to his target. Best to keep hidden. It wouldn’t do to get into a fight with a possessive Cloud protecting its territory. Curb stomping a potential Cloud Guardian would not be a good introduction to his student. Plus, if the kid looked that much like Fon and had flames of that strength and purity, then Fon was definitely related. And Fon  _ always _ knew when someone attacked his family… _ always… _

 

One less Guardian to look for when the time was right at least.

 

Finding Iemitsu’s spawn’s records took less than 15 minutes. Thankfully, at least the kid’s government name was correct or Reborn would have to taken a trip to Germany and recruited Verde for torture and body vanishing activities. It took a little breaking into the coordinator’s office to get the boy’s records and schedule but it was still the least troublesome part of this mission so far. There was even an updated picture. Mio Dio the boy was truly 15 years old. Mrs. Sawada was either a strange woman or her son was a crybaby mama’s boy that would give Reborn the migraine of the century. He would probably put Dino to shame.

 

It took no effort to stake out the school and watch the boy from the tree outside the classroom window but it crushed Reborn’s chaotic soul to be patient and wait. This was the type of mind numbing work that made Reborn irritable and bored. And an irritable and bored Reborn was a more violent Reborn. And a more violent Reborn liked to literally fuck shit up. And fucking shit up in a small town like this would not be beneficial to his mission. As soon as Reborn gathered enough info on the kid, the fun would start. Torturing students was a great stress and boredom reliever. 

 

The starting bell rang and class began with the traditional greeting of the teacher. The kid sat right next to the window making it easier to spy on him.

 

By the end of class one, the World’s Greatest Hitman decided he would definitely shoot his student for the boredom and for the interruption to his quality nap by the end-of-school bell. Naps were sacred. This mission was already starting to be a pain. Didn’t school just start anyway? No. It was already 3 o’clock. Huh.

 

Reborn looked down to see his fluffy and wide eyed target making his way out of the school gate, unaware of his surroundings like a normal civilian. That would have to be trained out if the Tsuna-fishy ever wanted to survive. 

 

5 minutes into the walk, Reborn realized the kid wasn’t heading to his house with Nana. The boy made way too many left turns and straight paths for him to be anywhere near his house. This was getting interesting. Reborn almost wanted to start shooting at those feet so he could get to the destination quicker. Reborn was never one for patience when he was curious. So he let his mind wander to prevent any violent impulses.

 

He wondered how Dino was doing back in Italy. It had taken a liberal amount of bullets, rubber and real, to whip that boy into shape and the boy was already in the know about the Mafia. Bianchi should be working on a new mission right now and would probably freak when she returned and realized her “Love in all things and the only joy and sunlight within the mafia” had left for a mission. Reborn shook his head. What the hell was he going to do with that child? She was way too clingy for someone who was only his pretend lover for her protection. Very few people would question the logistics of a relationship between an Arcabaleno and a teenager as long as Reborn’s name was half of the pair. No one would even think about  _ mentioning a thought _ about harming Bianchi as long as she was under Reborn’s protection. Nono was probably anxious about the training progress. Now that he thinks about it, Reborn hadn’t checked in with Nono since he arrived. He should probably go do that now. He could always follow the brat later. 

 

Reborn made his way to the hotel in record time to give an update to Nono. He decided to hold off on reporting his strange findings and just said he was observing his target to better prepare a training regimen. Nono seemed pleased if a little impatient but he new better than to rush perfection. 

 

After the phone call, Reborn showered, dressed in his silk PJ's and hunkered down for a good night’s rest...and promptly slid forward into a crouched position with a gun in hand after 15 minutes of shut eye. 

 

_ Son of a bitch! _

  
  



	3. Falsity #1 continued2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience was a virtue smart little hitmen and women alike lived and breathed by. Patience was the difference between attacking a compound that was fully staffed with security versus attacking an easily sniped,  way too confident target walking along the street with no bodyguards

What the ever loving  _ fuck _ just happened?

 

Reborn jumped out of bed pacing with his custom Beretta 90-two in hand and his trusty Leon staring from the brim of the fedora sitting on the bed. This, whatever this was, was quality bullshit. Like the time with that Famiglia up in the ass crack of Russia, or the Ecuador Escapade type bullshit. Nothing,  _ nothing _ would have distracted the World’s Greatest Hitman from completing his mission, especially if said mission was self imposed. Reborn wasn’t called the World’s Greatest Hitman for shits and giggles. 

 

Being distracted by...nostalgia _ and eagerness to report to a mafia boss like a good little dog _ was definitely not Reborn. Hell, falling asleep on a stakeout when he was supposed to be gathering information on his target wasn’t something Reborn  _ had ever done in his career _ . He  _ liked _ stalking targets. Stalking his targets was especially fun if they could somehow feel his presence. The person would get jumpy and Reborn would make a game on how crazy he could drive his mark before he finally put a bullet in their head. This part of the job appealed to his sadistic side. Plus, information gathering had saved his ass more than a few times.

 

And losing patience? Patience was a virtue smart little hitmen and women alike lived and breathed by. Patience was the difference between attacking a compound that was fully staffed with security versus attacking an easily sniped,  way too confident target walking along the street with no bodyguards. Reborn did not  _ fuck shit up (where did that phrase even come from?) _ just because he was bored. Chaos always had a reason even if it was partly for his entertainment.  

 

So what in the name of the ever Holy Saint Catherine was this?

 

Calm down Reborn. Think logically and clearly. 

 

Morning after leaving the Sawada household was normal.

 

Getting to the school was normal.

 

Getting the records was a normal event too.

 

The problem started when he laid eyes on the Tsuna-fishy. No matter how much Reborn tried to remember, the boy’s face was fuzzy and the number of the classroom was an elusive fact floating around in his head. The hitman dashed to his bag and pulled out the boy’s file. As soon as he saw the picture, facts started to clear in his head. Like a fog being lifted from his eyes. 

 

Reborn was NOT reassured when his memories decided to stop playing peekaboo. Whoever did this, whoever was able to affect Reborn  _ without _ Reborn realizing, had to be a damn good Mist. Affecting Reborn’s emotions was no easy feat. However anyone that powerful would have pinged on his internal flame radar as soon as he entered Namimori, whether they wanted to hide or not. The young Cloud hadn’t registered because he wasn’t a threat to Reborn. The only person capable of hiding from the Sun until now was Viper and Viper would have been at the Namimori border demanding a toll if the town was their domain. Plus, there was a distinct...taste to mist flames. Whoever this person was had the capabilities of a Mist far above Viper without any of the mist taste in the air. 

 

This mission instantly became more interesting than a regular tutoring gig.

 

And infinitely more dangerous. This person could screw with Reborn’s mind without him noticing. 

 

New mission: find the Mist before any type of training. Best to state his intentions before the Mist had Reborn believing he’s a law abiding citizen or something equally as terrifying.

 

And Reborn’s guess, the kid was the perfect way in.

  
  



	4. Falsity #1 continued3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “NO! I mean, uh, no as nice as it’d be to have you here Master Reborn, I can’t have you carrying me all the time. I have to grow on my own now...so why did you call really.” Reborn snorted, nice save idiot Dino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and maybe I gave off the wrong impressions but I LOVE comments, I'm just bad at replying like a loser. I'm getting better though right?

 

 

 

Day 2 of following the kid home was a better success but still an overall fail.

 

It started normally, shadowing the once again completely unobservant teen. Now that he was expecting the weird beagle like thoughts floating through his head, Reborn was able to shunt all unwanted thoughts into a locker of his mind. He was able to keep focus better now. Still, what was good about following a little brat home? He should be out finding the Mist, not dealing with Iemitsu’s spawn! The boy would take some serious work if he couldn’t even feel Reborn’s presence behind him. Tsunayoshi wasn’t as clumsy as Dino but he was more unobservant. Reborn scoffed and made a right at the next corner. Finding the Mist was more important than trailing some teenager.

 

He jumped up on the nearest house and made a dash to the tallest building. Reborn sat and closed his eyes so he could focus. There had to be some residual mist flames in the air somewhere. Two hours later and there was no progress. Reborn decided to call it a day and head back to create a better plan. Hmm. He should probably call his last student. Once a student, always a student in Reborn's mind. They still need to be guided sometimes. Plus, he needed to see if the man finally got over being incompetent without his men around.

 

Reborn took a quick shower before his call, the warmth soothing his ruffled feathers of not finding the elusive source to the mist flames. Once he exited he put the phone on speaker as he dressed for bed in his gold silk robe and pants. Dino picked up after the 5th ring. Huh. Give people some time away and they start taking liberties.

 

“I’m sorry Reborn!! I tried to get to my phone but no one’s around so I tripped over the rug and rolled into the dresser which fell on my back. I’m actually still stuck under it. Haha.”

 

Reborn rolled his eyes fondly but said in a stern voice “Mafia dons shouldn’t... _roll_ into furniture and certainly shouldn’t be trapped under it.”

 

“Ah, yeah that’s true.” Reborn could practically see Dino rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “So, did you need me for anything?”

 

“No, just called to check in with you.”

 

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone.

 

“Are you coming to tutor me again? Did you hear something that upset you about how I’m doing ?!!? I promise I’ve been working on my clumsiness! I can be normal up to 50 meters away from my men now!”

 

“Calm down, idiota. I’m not coming...unless you want me to. I can whip you further into shape.”

 

“NO! I mean, uh, no as nice as it’d be to have you here Master Reborn, I can’t have you carrying me all the time. I have to grow on my own now...so why did you call really.” Reborn snorted, nice save idiot Dino.

 

“I don’t like repeating myself. To check on you, see how you are.”

 

Again there was a pause before an unholy racket started on the other side of the phone. There was definitely some tripping and a door slam before the sounds of the forest started to flow in the background. There was considerably less grunting and wails of pain as the running time increased so Reborn assumed Dino was moving towards one of his Guardians.

 

“...MARQUE!! SOMETHING’S WRONG!”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the house? How are you supposed to learn to _not_ walk like a newborn giraffe if you don’t stay by yourself?”

 

“SOMETHING’S WRONG WITH REBORN!”

 

“WHAT?” There was some rustling that Reborn couldn’t even begin to decipher. Reborn sighed.

 

“Dino” and Reborn was ignored. He could feel his annoyance winning over the fondness now. Dino was still talking to his Guardian.

 

“He called me... _to check on me_.”

 

“ _No. Way.”_

 

“Dino.” Ignored again.

 

 _“_ Yes, I know!! Is there something I should know about, Marque? What's going on with my Famiglia?...wait are you okay Reborn? Were you poisoned?”

 

“He’s probably dying and wanted to talk to you before he moves on. Reborn doesn’t do check up calls.”

 

“Shut up Marque! Tell me it’s not true Reborn! You can’t die! Aren’t you the Greatest Hitman in the World?”

 

“Maybe he’s high?”

 

“Marque de la Cruz if you don’t keep your trap shut I’ll...”

 

“Dino, if you and your guardian don’t shut the hell up right now I will take a flight straight to you and put you and your Guardians through... _training_ the likes of which none of you have ever experienced. Right before I put a Leon sun-infused bullet in all your asses. Keep talking, give me a reason for stress relief.”

 

The third pause of the phone call was considerably more satisfying than the first two.

 

There was a gust of air on the other side of the line that could only be a sigh.

 

“Oh, he’s back. Thought something was wrong there, Reborn.”

 

Reborn huffed. “Stupid Dino, see if I call to check on you again.”

 

“Wait. What! You’re definitely not back to norm...”

 

Reborn hung up the phone before Dino could finish his sentence. Stupid former student squandering Reborns’ phone call on stupid shit. He threw the phone on the nightstand and moved to curl under the sheets. He was asleep in less than five minutes.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is fun to write. So much I want to put in in so little time.


	5. Falsity #1 continued3.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad and short progression of day 3 & 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short. sorry about that. But this was the best place or it to end. Sorry for the late update. I had exams that were killer.

Day 3 

 

Reborn sat on his bed with his head in his hands and thought hard. This time it was a two-tiered attack. First, he was made to forget his target (again) and focused on the cause of his strange behavior. Then once whoever it was thought Reborn was sufficiently distracted, they started influencing his thoughts towards memory lane (again). Reborn would be impressed if he wasn’t so freaking frustrated. He had already tried to sense the Mist yesterday but was unsuccessful. Whatever they were doing to hide themselves was light years ahead of any other Mist. So far, the best plan was to follow the boy but those powers kept redirecting him towards sentimental calls. This time, it was a call to Dino which freaked the man out. That was admittedly amusing but something Reborn would have wanted to do on his own terms. Plus, he now had a foreboding feeling whenever he thought about the Cavallone Don. 

 

Reborn got up and showered quickly. Day three would be a more productive day.

 

Unfortunately, the rest of the day was not much different. He was able to resist calling Bianchi. Thank the Saints for small mercies. 

 

Day 4

 

Same. Rinse lather and repeat and so,  _ so  _  irritating. Reborn had actually gotten into a pretty deep sleep (again) in his hotel room before he realized what he had done. His prospective student had some fun torture coming for all this.


	6. Falsity #1 continued3.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell was he supposed to do now? The other situations were troubling and annoying but this was frightening. It felt like a net made out of those metal wires used to stop jets on airship carriers locked onto his brain and refused to let go. After a few seconds, he could no longer feel the mind cage but Reborn was still affected by the Mist’s demands to move and keep moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy is that two in one day?! On. a. roll!

 

 Day 5 

Reborn was once again following the little turd through the streets of Namimori. He would get this right. He would not veer off the path and he will strangle that Mist when he finally caught them. Right after he strangled Iemitsu and Tsunayoshi both to erase the humiliation. After all, his contract would be null in void if he eradicated his new student’s existence.

This time, Reborn was able to feel the initial change in his mind because the Mist’s power did not naturally influence him like the days before. No, it slammed into his mind like the Shinkansen going at top speed. There was a split second of horror before all of his being was redirected towards  _ I need to leave and go there now right now.  _

Reborn took off in some direction he didn’t pay attention to because he was too busy trying to get  _ there _ . Reborn was a short, fast moving, black blur in the Namimori streets. He pushed more sun flames into his body to augment his movement. It felt like  _ there _ wasn’t getting close enough.  The compulsion to get to his destination had the unfortunate side effect of making him unaware of his surroundings so he didn’t see the truck barreling down the street he was moving across. It was only his instincts that prevented Reborn from becoming a pretty black stain on the pavement. He quickly rolled forward as he heard the screech of brakes and the squeal of tires as they tried futilely to stop in time. The truck spun out of control but luckily didn’t topple and didn’t hit Reborn. Reborn didn’t see the shaken truck driver gripping his wheel in shock and panic or the plethora of people who ran out to see if the man was okay. None of it mattered because Reborn still needed to get  _ there _ and he  _ still wasn’t moving fast enough _ . 

An hour later and Reborn finally collapsed from exhaustion in a heavily wooded forest with only the sounds of birds and insects keeping him company. He was finally clear headed and had no idea where he was. His suit was covered in small cuts and his sleeves were covered in some weird slime and tiny wings that could only be the equivalent of bugs on a windshield. Reborn was a little disgusted to feel something similar on his face. 

Leon climbed out of his pocket and onto his shoulder. It was only then he noticed his hat was gone. He patted the small chameleon on the head. 

“Sorry Leon. Didn’t mean to frighten you. I’m glad you didn’t get left behind with the hat.” his trusty chameleon flicked out his tongue.

Reborn let his head thump on the tree trunk behind him as he sat on the forest floor. 

What the hell was he supposed to do now? The other situations were troubling and annoying but this was frightening. It felt like a net made out of those metal wires used to stop jets on airship carriers locked onto his brain and refused to let go. After a few seconds, he could no longer feel the mind cage but Reborn was still affected by the Mist’s demands to  _ move and keep moving _ . 

Reborn shivered slightly, allowing himself this moment of weakness since no one was around.

The only thing to be done was to return for now. 

Reborn had to meditate and practically erase his presence before he could re-enter the town. The trek up to his hotel room took the last of his energy and he collapsed on the couch in the living room, clothes and shoes still on. 

  
  
  



	7. Falsity #1 continued3.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, the invasion vanished. Reborn was understandably on edge. 7 straight days of intrusive memories and thoughts on par with an obsessive disorder was enough to put anyone on alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! is that 3 in one day?!

Day 7

 

Reborn was fast approaching the furthest point in the boy’s travel he was able to reach in the 7 days of tailing and Reborn was ready to pull his hair out. The thoughts were becoming more and more insistent with each step and it was getting harder and harder to resist. Since 2 days ago, after his jaunt in a forest  _ 3 hours away on foot  _ at a civilian speed, the duration and the strength of the mental intrusions had gone through the roof and Reborn could only infer that it had something to do with his mental threat against Tsunayoshi. Yesterday was nearly on par with that Canadian fiasco 15 years ago that  _ will remain buried with his past mark. _ Just like that moment in history, yesterday will be  _ actively _ forgotten.

 

Dio mio! He just wanted to meet the freaking elusive, pain-in-the-ass Mist to talk! Did they have to be this fanatic about their hiding or the boy’s protection? He wasn’t after Tsunayoshi Sawada’s head no matter what he mentally said in annoyance! He wasn’t a fucking child murderer dammit! 

 

And just like that, the invasion vanished. Reborn was understandably on edge. 7 straight days of intrusive memories and thoughts on par with an obsessive disorder was enough to put anyone on alert. But to have them just vanish into thin air on the drop of a dime was...was the Mist in his head? Could they read his thoughts? Could they read his thoughts without them being anywhere near?

 

What the hell kind of powerhouse was sitting in a nondescript Japanese town in the middle of nowhere? Reborn had never had this many questions that couldn’t be answered without knocking some heads together so he was understandably irritated. 

 

Reborn continued to cautiously follow the boy. There was no telling if this was an ambush or not but Reborn needed to meet this Mist for his sanity. It took ten more nerve destroying minutes before they reached their presumed destination.

 

His student-to-be entered a cafe and Reborn followed right in with his Beretta in an easily reachable place and Leon wrapped around his right hand for quick access. 

 

“DAD!!!”

 

Reborn’s head whipped around from surveying the empty cafe to the fluffy-headed teenager. Iemitsu was here?

 

“That not-baby I told you about is here. He followed me home.”

 

... _ what? Not-baby? _

 

“Coming!”

 

The World’s Greatest Hitman was still stuck on the fact he was  _ made  _ by a teenage civilian so he was completely unprepared for the approaching person. The man was average height for a Japanese man, which he obviously was not. His hair was a relatively controlled mess with spots of what looked like flour throughout. His eyes were literally the greenest thing Reborn had ever seen and after experiencing the mountains of the Vongola estate in Nago-Torbole, Lake Carezza, and the Ukrainian Tunnel of Love that was saying something. He was wearing a simple white button up and black pants covered by a tan apron saying the Marauder’s Retreat. Damn, Reborn must be completely out of it. He didn’t notice the name of the cafe before stepping into the building.

 

The man smiled and walked over while wiping his hands on a towel.

 

“Hello, I’m Harry. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Ah, hello my name is Reborn. It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well.” Italian manners were a reflex and a crutch.

 

Then the damnedest thing happened. 

 

The man contracted and pulsed with power, freaking powerful...power that was like sky flames but not.

 

“Now, what do you want with my son, hmm?”

 

The power kept increasing to the point where it was a cloying, tangible thing. On instinct, Reborn coated himself in sun flames for protection from the suffocating presence of the sort of-sky flames. And that’s when it really went to shit. The man’s Sky flames (that’s what they were closest to so that’s what they’ll be called) paused... _ tapped _ Reborn’s sun flames before latching on like a freaking leech. The man’s eyes widened and Reborn was done.

 

He is not ashamed to say he passed out from Sky overload, Harmonization and a quick bond.

 

Blame it on the damn baby body and his nights of no sleep.

 

Iemitsu signed his death warrant with this case. Or Reborn’s gratitude first, then his death. All depends on what happens the next time Reborn is conscious.

 

 

 


	8. Falsity #1 Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn’t for the weird not-magic flowing through the air, the town would be boringly muggle. Abnormally so. Harry decided to leave well enough alone. There was no point poking a manticore in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee. sorry if any of my writing is weird today. kind of sleep deprived and I have a headache and... I'm posting instead of studying... Oh running comment for all chapters: I have no beta so any mistakes is because I'm blind and didn't catch them all before I posted. Love y'all

Harry Potter stepped through a void, leaving the Wizarding World behind only to exit into a dirty alleyway with a song in some unknown language being blasted from the speaker of a passing car. This would be his new home.

\-----

It took only 3 months give or take for Harry to settle in a quiet little town about 3 hours from his original arrival site. The place was called Namimori and was perhaps the most weirdly normal place he had ever settled into. After a quick tour to different cities around the world, Harry had come to the conclusion that magic like the kind he was born with didn’t exist. This town, however, was veritably layered in something very close to magic but there were no signs of a Wizarding World. It was odd and had tingling sensations running up and down his arm but no alarm bells blaring in his head. Like a knock on a door rather than a Auror team coming in guns blazing. If it wasn’t for the weird not-magic flowing through the air, the town would be boringly muggle. Abnormally so. Harry decided to leave well enough alone. There was no point poking a manticore in the eye.

Instead, Harry had opened a cafe in a normal town for the foreseeable future. The work was rewarding, Harry didn’t have to fight anyone to be happy and safe, and the townsfolk were all generally happy and enjoyed his food and collection of teas. The place was like a balm to his soul. 

And it all became a hell of a lot more complicated when a little fluffy child with gravity defying brown hair, subtle orange highlights that could only be seen in the sun, and gold orange eyes brimming with magic that was not magic walked into his shop.


	9. Falsity #1 Interlude2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needed to talk to the kid about running away though. The town may be safe but there could still be sickos waiting to nab an unattended kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting chapters instead of studying for my exam...again.

As a result of frequent visits, Harry discovered Tsunayoshi was an accomplished escape artist. He would run away from the daycare during lunch and generally cause a frenzy of freaked out caretakers. Somehow the little kid decided Harry was the person to run to. 

 

Someone needed to talk to the kid about running away though. The town may be safe but there could still be sickos waiting to nab an unattended kid. Hell, Harry himself was pretty new to the town so he was surprised at the distinct lack of overprotective mom beating down his storefront. 

 

Mr. Houdini-in-training ran away so often, the caretakers started picking Tsunayoshi up after daycare ended. Or they would come with the boy to lunch at Harry's cafe. So everyday, Harry had at least one steadfast customer.

 

Problems started when Tsunayoshi ( _ call me Tsuna! _ ) began to arrive earlier and earlier each day. Two weeks later, Tsunayoshi ( _ just call me Tsuna! _ ) was leaving as soon as he was dropped off by his mother and at the cafe by 8:30am. Harry had given up sending the child back or getting the number of his mother from either the kid or the incompetent caretakers. Really where was the mother in all this?

 

What were the caretakers doing? They still came to pick the boy up but maybe they should...maybe...stop the boy from leaving the first place! 

 

Once again, the door jingled as it admitted the walking ball of fluff.

 

Tsuna was an adorable little munchkin though. All happy eyes and blinding sparkling smiles that radiated sunshine and blue skies. He laughed easily and enjoyed his small portion of smoked salmon on waffles, miso soup and juice with a gusto of someone who hadn’t had food in days. Harry decided it was time to bite the bullet.

 

“Tsuna. You must be a big boy to get here all by yourself.”

 

Tsuna practically dislocated his neck with how fast his head was nodding

 

“Yeah. I’m...four years old. I’m a big boy”  Tsuna punctuated his age with enthusiastic fingers 2 inches from Harry’s face.

 

“Wow you are a big boy, but shouldn’t you go home to take care of your mom then? Instead of coming here?”

 

The boy immediately deflated.

 

“Mommy’s heart is all full of Dad feelings. She don’t have space for me. She worries about dad and wants him to come back.”

 

That...was heartbreaking and infuriating in equal measure.

 

“I’m sure mommy loves you very much and will be back to normal. Hearts are big and they hold love for many people all at once. There’s no way she doesn't have space for you.”

 

Tsuna shook his head and remained dejected. Harry just wanted to snuggle the life out of the little fluffy boy. Ugg, his weakness for kids was a real thing. 

 

“Where’s Dad?” If possible Tsuna looked even more sad. 

 

“Mommy says Dad works over the sea.”

 

Most likely ‘overseas’ is what the munchkin meant. The father should have taken his family with him. It wasn't like Tsuna was established in a school yet and the family would be together. Maybe the man went ahead to establish himself and would call for Tsuna and his mother later

 

“Do you miss Dad?” Tsuna nodded slowly.

 

“Yeah, cause mommy’s sad he has to go back to Laty.”

 

“Laty?”

 

“Yeah, mom said dad works in a place that looks like a biiiiiiiiig boot.”

 

Italy? That was freaking far away. Again, should have just kept the family together.

 

This was one of Harry’s biggest pet peeves. Family was sacred. Harry had to make his own family after the clusterfreak that was the Dursley’s. But the Granger's and the Weasley’s, hell even the Malfoy’s showed what family with blood relations was supposed to look like. This dad was a piece of shit for leaving Tsuna and his mother, but what the hell was the woman doing not keeping track of her child?

 

Harry had a saving people thing and kids were his serious weakness. He internally groaned while saying his next couple sentences because this meant he basically unofficially adopted a not-quite-yet stray. 

 

“Okay kid. You can continue to come here but bring your mom around so she knows where you’re going.”

 

Hopefully this will cause the woman to actually keep eyes on her Houdini emulating son.

 


	10. Falsity #1: Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, Master of Death and World Traveler had thrown in the towel and groaned internally. Him and his people saving thing and picking up adorable little strays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh sorry? well um...so school and...yeah...like the exam to make or break my career is approaching and...yeah. So...Yeah!

It was 6 months later and Harry had yet to meet the boy’s mother. Harry had stopped being pissed a year ago and was now just disappointed. It seemed no matter what world he visited, there would always be shitty parents. 

 

On a number of occasions, Harry had taken his fluffy munchkin to the boy’s home only for the woman to be gone. Every. Time.  _ Merlin what the everloving...why? _ Harry was constantly reminded of Tsuna saying his mom only had space in her heart for her husband. The kid wasn’t lying. This ridiculous mother was so hung up on her husband she forgot to pick up her four year old from daycare. Maybe if she was out looking for the kid Harry would feel better, but nothing ever happened if the kid stayed with Harry for a night or two. No police calls or people scouring the streets. 

 

After this happening 3 or 4 times in a row, Harry gave up sending Tsuna home. The kid basically had his own room now complete with decorations.

 

A year later and Tsuna didn’t bother going home for weeks at a time and no one blinked an eye. This town was definitely not as normal as he initially thought. There would have been a manhunt back home. But then again, no one cared what happened at the Dursleys’. It wasn’t like they were particularly quiet about their hate and verbal abuse. 

 

It was one night when Harry had caved to perfect little doe eyes for a bedtime story that Harry knew he was officially screwed. Tsuna had rubbed his eyes at the end of the story and said two words that made Harry’s heart stop and squeal at the same time.

 

“Night, dad.”

 

Harry froze and Tsuna froze because Harry froze. Harry couldn’t unfreeze because Tsuna was still frozen and now those little eyes widened in surprise. That told Harry that the poor child didn’t mean to say it. He looked to Harry in fear because he knew that Harry knew that Tsuna  _ didn’t _ mean to say it. But to accidentally say it in the first place meant that the child had to be thinking about it  _ beforehand _ and now Harry knew that Tsuna knew  _ that Harry _ knew this wasn’t the first time Harry had been thought of as a father, just the first time that it was said out loud. Merlin, his brain was stuck on a weird loop.

 

Now how to fix this because no matter how much his magic... _ tittered  _ in joy at the prospect, it was still illegal to go claiming kids left and right.

 

But that look of fear…

 

Harry Potter, Master of Death and World Traveler had thrown in the towel and groaned internally. Him and his people saving thing and picking up adorable little strays.

 

“It’s okay...son.”

 

The smile his little munchkin let out lit up the room in a blindingly warm orange glow with sugar, spice and everything nice.

 

Totally screwed. No way to fight it at this point. Harry’s magic and Tsuna’s orange not-magic were already melding together like a real parent and child. Harry just hadn’t noticed it yet. 

 

It was official, the kid was his now and no one was going to take his kid away.

 

Now how to make this...legally official without breaking any laws or resorting to violence. 

 


	11. Falsity #1: Continued 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this will be a disaster...but then again maybe not. Reborn actually felt excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhmm.Continuing where I left off with my last authors note:
> 
> these last two months were...hmmm. and filled with studying. so I...hmmm...about the wait for these chappies...I hope this makes it better 
> 
> So...Yeah!

Reborn woke to the soothing sounds of jazz. He hadn’t woken this relaxed and comfortable since he was an actual toddler and the only thing he had to worry about was his pet T-rex getting PBJ all over its fuzzy face…and he was reminiscing on his childhood now. Again. This place was driving Reborn insane. 

It took some soul searching and a lot more effort than Reborn cared to admit to remember where he was and what he was doing to end up in this situation. There was the kid, his student to be, then there was a cafe and then there was...Oh Shit!! A Sky! A real life, pure-as-all-fuck, powerful as-all-hell Sky who was apparently calling his student son. And apparently now very strongly bonded to one hitman turned Sun Guardian. 

Muffled sounds of a conversation flowed into the bedroom along with soft snares accompanying some rich piano keys. At least his Sky had good taste in music. Reborn made to swing his legs over the side of the bed only to face plant into a decorative lion face cover, his legs giving out like jelly before reaching the edge. Reborn groaned in humiliation. He hadn’t been ass up on a bed since he was an actual baby. This was ridiculous. He felt simultaneously weaker and stronger. Too bad stronger didn’t prevent his legs from wobbling like a newborn foal. Reborn huffed and focused sun flames into his uncooperative lower limbs. In doing so, sky flames began to curl around the room like a particularly comforting blanket on a mission to swaddle everything in warmth and sunlight. Reborn almost said fuck it, laid back down and slept for two hours, but he had Skies to talk to and answers to get. 

Madonna Santa, but those sky flames were like Christmas and Thanksgiving with fireplaces and hot chocolate right next to open green meadows filled with fairy lights. 

Sky harmonization was a dangerous, wonderful, weapon of unicorns and rainbows that could probably start World Peace. No wonder Guardians went a little insane when something happened to their Skies. This feeling definitely explained why Timotheus nearly decimated a town when Dino came down with a fever and needed to be hospitalized. Reborn had thought it a little excessive but this new bond was like an epiphany. Nothing better happen to his Sky or the world would burn.

“You shouldn’t be moving around. You hit your head pretty hard.” 

Tsunayoshi was standing in the doorway with a mildly curious look on his face. Reborn sent a quick thank you to every color in the Arcobaleno rainbow that Reborn had moved to a sitting position in time. 

“I’m a Sun, all injuries disappear with a flare of my flames.” 

“Sun? Flames? Is that what they’re called?”

Reborn blinked. There was no way neither of them knew of flames. The level of control the older Sky had over those sky flames spoke of intense training. There was some very purposeful flaring earlier that caused the bond in the first place.

“Yes… which I’m sure you already…”

“Wait! Dad is going to want to hear this too.”

Reborn was not prepared to be grabbed and cradled in the teen Sky’s arms. It was comfortable though and it gave him a chance to analyze his student without giving too much effort. What he found nearly made him reel back in shock. Normally, a simple scan of a child’s flames would indicate who the parents were as a child’s flames had aspects of their parent’s. Like a supernatural form of DNA. But, Tsunayoshi had no touch of Iemitsu within him. The boy felt just like the pure Sky Reborn bonded with. How fascinating. Reborn was too busy trying to get a better feel for the juvenile sky flames, gently poking them with his own, to see the look Tsuna gave him.

They arrived in a vast open concept living area that was definitely too big for the cafe. And was that Tokyo Tower in one of the windows? Namimori was at least a 6 hour drive to Japan’s capital and Reborn had only been asleep for 2 hours give or take according to the light streaming through the window. 

Reborn must be projecting his emotions because the mini Sky patted his head in comfort. 

“Don’t worry. Dad will explain everything.”

He looked up at the child, saw a flash of burnt orange behind the child’s hazel green eyes and felt his own eyes widen in response. Reborn felt better about being discovered by a civilian now. With his Intuition flaring, it was probably easy for Tsunayoshi to notice someone following him. And the hitman would have felt more at ease if he wasn’t busy coolly gaping. The child’s eyes had green. Just...why when his father and mother did not? Reborn’s mind was running a mile a minute. The only eyes he had seen with that shade of green was the adult sky he had met earlier that day.

They made their way towards where his Sky was transferring pasta to 3 plates. The man looked up and smiled like only a Sky could, with sun rays beaming out of his eyes. Reborn was glad he wasn’t walking because that smile plus the sky flames now floating around like a curious, overexcited puppy would have made his knees weak. This Harmony needed to even out soon because the World’s Greatest Hitman can’t be seen in public like this. 

His Sky looked sheepish. 

“Ah sorry about before.” Tsunayoshi deposited Reborn on the kitchen island across from the man. 

“Like I said before, My name is Harry. Harry Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Again.”

“Ah, the pleasure is all mine.” Reborn bowed as deeply and as theatrically as he could while still being respectful. This was his Sky after all. It was good the man, Harry, gave his name again. From all the drama of bonding, Reborn hadn’t remembered. “You are my sky.” 

“I’m sorry, what?”

Oh, this will be a disaster...but then again maybe not. Reborn actually felt excited. He hadn’t expected to find Harmony in Japan and much less with someone unattached to any current Famiglias. Seriously, a blessing, but also a pain in the ass. Civilian parents were not okay with children becoming mob bosses as a general rule, which means explaining all of this will probably end with Reborn out on the street if this wasn’t presented properly.

Harry rubbed his head and mumbled something about infamous Potter luck. 

“Okay from the beginning then. And start with your name.”


End file.
